A fiber laser is a laser in which an active gain medium is an optical fiber doped with an element capable of providing gain, such as erbium, ytterbium, neodymium, dysprosium, praseodymium, thulium, holmium, bismuth, and/or the like. In operation of a fiber laser, output laser light is typically coupled through an optical delivery fiber, thereby allowing light to be readily delivered to a movable focusing element, which is important when a laser output of the fiber laser is to be used in, for example, a material processing application (e.g., cutting, welding, engraving, marking, and/or the like). In many applications, it is useful to provide a low-power visible aiming beam delivered through the same optical delivery fiber, thereby enabling the user to adjust the beam position through the output optics and/or on the workpiece before operating the fiber laser.